The propeller shaft is generally divided into two or three by a drive shaft which is connected to a vehicle side (transmission side) and a driven shaft which is connected to a differential gear side. Furthermore, with joint structures such as a cardan joint, a constant-velocity joint (for example, Patent Document 1), etc. installed in opposite ends of the divisions, the propeller shaft is rotatably supported by support equipment which is installed almost in the center of an axial direction.